The present invention relates to lamp sockets, and relates more particularly to such a lamp socket which has a socket body consisting of a left half and a right half connected together by hooking the locating ring of the left half on the upright wall of the right half and fastening the hook of the left half to the retaining hole of the right half.
A regular lamp socket, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a socket body 10' having a spiral thread 11' for mounting the base of a lamp bulb, and two metal contact plates, namely, the center metal contact plate and the side metal contact plate respectively fastened to the socket body 10' for connection to a respective conductor of the electric wire. The side metal contact plate 20' has raised portions 21' for contact with the ring contact of the lamp bulb. Because the socket body 10' is integrally molded from plastics, the depth of the spiral groove 11' is limited to a certain range. If the spiral groove 11' is designed deeper, the stripping of the mold will become more difficult. Another drawback of this structure of lamp socket is that a contact error between the raised portions 21' of the side metal contact plate 20' and the ring contact of the lamp bulb tends to occur when the lamp bulb is touched by an external object.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show another structure of lamp socket according to the prior art, in which the socket body 10' is comprised of two symmetrical halves connected together by fitting respective pins 12' into respective pin holes 13' and then mounting a hoop 30' around the two symmetrical halves; the side metal contact plate 20' has a projecting contact strip 22' formed by stamping for contact with the ring contact of the lamp bulb. This structure of lamp socket is complicated to assemble. Furthermore, the projecting contact strip 22' of the side metal contact plate 20' tends to be broken after a long use.